Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveying apparatus and a paper conveying method, and specifically relates to a paper conveyance technique that transmits the driving force of a driving device to a carrier by a drive transmission belt.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus makes droplets of ink be deposited from an inkjet head to the recording surface of a paper which is conveyed through a predetermined conveyance path to record an image. This paper conveyance is performed by transmitting the driving force caused by a motor to a conveying cylinder which holds a paper in the peripheral surface or a roller to which a conveyance belt holding a paper in the surface is stretched, by a drive transmission belt.
However, since this drive transmission belt is generally configured with an elastic body such as rubber, there is a problem of causing deterioration over time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-254458 describes a printer that displays the message to show that the belt is deteriorated when determining that the belt of driving transmission system of the second feed roller has deteriorated.